His Pathetic Explanation
by CatchADemonBeforeHerEyes
Summary: Marlene got her first period and Cloud got his pathetic explanation. Shocked Denzel and Tifa was finally there to handle everything. OneShot!


**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy VII © Square Enix.

**His Pathetic Explanation**

Cloud tossed himself down against the couch, breathing the steady breath as he wiped away the sweat on his forehead. Today was his day-off-Deliveries and Tifa was out, shopping for the groceries by herself, so that Cloud chose to have a payback of everything Tifa had done to him all this time with help her cleaning the bar and the whole place he called 'home'. As well for the children, Denzel and Marlene were upstairs doing their homework. It almost done, he only needed to gather the laundry and washed them in a washing machine, but duh he never used a washing machine before.

"Cloud!"

The spiky-haired man shocked as he heard Denzel shouted more in a panicking tone. Cloud immediately ran to the stairs and ahead to the children's bedroom. He abruptly opened the door and rushed into their room. "What happened?" He asked in the same panicking tone as Denzel's.

There, Denzel was stood with his face turned into pale color, like he was in a catatonic state. He looked up to Cloud with a frightened sight, Denzel was obviously trembling. Cloud observed around the room and Marlene was nowhere to be found, expect the bathroom's door was opened.

"Help Marlene, she's in the bathroom," Denzel whispered, something must be shocked him that much. Cloud then passed the young boy and entered the bathroom. "Marlene, are you alright?" Cloud asked as he saw Marlene bent over on the closet with her hands tightly gripped her stomach; she was in a great pain. "I'm bleeding, Cloud," Marlene said with teary eyes, Cloud observed the little girl but found no cuts. "Where are you bleeding?" Cloud asked, approaching Marlene. At the same time, Denzel already stood tremblingly at the bathroom's door. "It's between my legs."

Cloud slight jumped as his blue eyes widened. **Dammit, Marlene just got her first period and Tifa was not here when he needs her the most! **Marlene began to sob that snapped Cloud out of cursing himself trapped in such condition. Cloud glared over his shoulder; Denzel stood still at the door, paid the attention of what was happening. Geez!

"Marlene, don't cry," Cloud put the little girl within his arms, caressed her hair gently like he assured that nothing's bad happened. How to explain to Marlene about those 'bleeding between my legs' thing?

Tifa! Come home soon!

"Marlene…" For the first time, Denzel evidenced that Cloud's voice was such in a shaking and trembling tone. "There comes a time when every girl has this situation," Cloud nervously said with a shaky breath. His face was now all red, blushed from what he will explain to Marlene and Denzel just stood there listening to them!

. . .

"I'm home!" Tifa opened the bar's door as her left hand handed a full bag of groceries. The bar was empty and there was no one inside. "Cloud?" Tifa put the groceries bag on the barstool. "Denzel? Marlene?" she called out but no one answered. How could they leave the house without lock the door? Did something bad happen to them? Was Sephiroth coming back from Hell and kill them all? But the room was perfectly clean and there was no mess she found, otherwise Cloud was strong enough to defeat Sephiroth for the third times. Then, Tifa heard the hard footsteps from upstairs as Cloud climbed down the stairs and stopped right before Tifa.

"I can't do it, Tifa," Cloud said in breathless.

"What happen?" Tifa asked. It was such a rare moment to see Cloud in such panicking situation; he hardly showed the emotions exactly. His voice burdened nothing than panic, shock, **embarrassed**… What on Earth that made a heroic Cloud Strife so embarrassed, beside when he confessed his feeling to her?

"Marlene got her first period and I tried to tell everything I know about this… thing," Cloud breathed. "But then she wanted to know how the baby gets in the tummy and how a man puts it there. And Denzel was there watching, hearing us!"

"Cloud!" Tifa yelled; her face was not fully blushed. She never expected Cloud would explain such things to the kids. She looked at Cloud with a shocking, an I-Can't-Believe-What-Have-You-Done sight, and "Sex is not a subject when it comes to talk about first period!"

"It's not sex, I named it make love," Cloud stupidly defended himself that only made Tifa's jaw opened wider. "I'll handle it." Tifa said in a hopeless breath, stepping on the stairs and went to the children's room, Cloud followed behind her. As she entered the room, Tifa put her hand on Denzel's shoulder and knew how shocked the little boy was; not only for what happened to Marlene but also what Cloud just said earlier. "Could you join Cloud there?" Tifa asked gently. Denzel only slightly nodded in a void sight and left the bathroom door to join the stupid Chocobo head sitting on Marlene's bed. It seemed Cloud had already caused such disaster to young boy's psychology state.

"Marlene," Tifa gently called out, gripping the little girl's hands. "What has Cloud told you?"

Marlene was now more in a steady and calm condition. At least, her face was brighter than the first time she found herself bleeding. "That there's a time a girl will get her period and bleed once every month." Tifa nodded, "And?" Tifa felt uneasy and nervous about what Marlene might say upon Cloud's explanation before. "After a girl got her period, she can have the babies if she makes love with a man." Tifa sighed… **Cloud really is pathetic.**

"How could I explain this?" Tifa whispered in a low tone. "What Cloud said is right," Tifa finally responded, blushing.

"But how does a man put the baby in the woman's tummy?" Marlene asked, looking up at Tifa with her giant purple eyes "I don't catch what Cloud mean with makes love." **Alright**, how old the kids are now? Denzel was going to 11-year-old by the end of this month and Marlene was just 10-year-old. She always thought that both Marlene and Denzel were not mature enough to get some sex education but now Cloud just dragged them into a pitiful condition with his pathetic explanation. "Why? How? How does that get in there?" She asked eagerly awaiting. Tifa heaved a deep sigh; Cloud was actually a-few-words-person when it came to a conversation but talked that much about the **first period** thing was not so into him. Cloud obviously was not capable to handle a conversation like this especially when it came to the children.

"So…" Tifa cleared her throat. "Cloud, could you go to our room and get the sanitary napkin at my closet?" Tifa sent the Chocobo-haired man a death glare but still managed to smile a bit. His _mako _eyes widened upon the woman's request and blushed in embarrassment. Well, he thought the sanitary napkin was all about her private stuff but now Tifa wanted him to… **take that thing with his very own hands**.

"Fine," he whispered with his head bowed down; straightaway left the children's bedroom and ahead to **their bedroom**. Well, they just shared the bed, nothing else, **not yet**.

"You stay here, Denzel. You too need to know the exact story," Tifa gently requested to the young boy. "Hmm," Denzel only slightly nodded, keeping his ears only to what Tifa would explain later. Now, his face was all burned in red as he was getting a high fever.

. . .

Cloud entered their bedroom and stepped into the closet. He then opened it and began to find the soft thing called sanitary napkin. And there it was, placed on the very bottom; right under the place where Tifa put her underwear. Cloud once again blushed; his eyes swallowed the most beautiful view that served exactly before his very eyes, Tifa's **bra and panties**. For the sake of Gaia, she even had many G-strings which Cloud knew it would barely cover her most private part and some seductive nightgowns! **Dammit! **He wondered if Tifa ever wore such seductive apparel underneath her nightgown when they slept together at night. **Pervert!**

Cloud sighed then he closed the closet, shocking his head as he tried to throw the pervert thoughts out of his mind. He took another deep sigh before entered back to the children's bedroom. For his surprise, Denzel was now not as shocked as before, he even welcomed Cloud with a warm smile. Then he saw Marlene was laughing along with Tifa; just like nothing happened before. Eventually, Cloud felt so much relieved that Tifa could handle the situation and everything back to normal again. Tifa was indeed a woman who capable of everything; cooking many delicious foods, handle the children and their needs, perhaps she was good on bed too.

"Here," Cloud handed the sanitary napkin to Tifa and she took it with a gentle smile, "Thank you." Tifa then shifted her concern back to Marlene and said, "Now let's fix it."

. . .

"Go downstairs and I'll make you guys a lunch," Tifa requested to the children that made both Denzel and Marlene jumped cheerfully then they immediately went to the kitchen bar downstairs. Tifa was really knew how to make the real foods, they said.

Tifa then closed the children's bedroom door and turned around to face Cloud who was standing barely close to her.

"That was almost," Cloud murmured, breathing a deep sigh. "That would never happen if you don't bring up the subject about make love," Tifa slightly chuckled as she saw Cloud blushing. "Where did you get that idea?"

"I don't know," Cloud breathlessly said. "It just came in my brain and I accidentally mentioned about that…"

"Unless you really want to know about making love," Tifa quickly interrupted and rushed herself in such mocking laughter. Cloud could not help himself but only blushed and he really knew that Tifa –his long time crush– was enjoying torture him.

"Come, Mr. Strife," Tifa called as she then stepped to the stairs. "We should have a lunch now." However, Tifa suddenly stopped before Cloud could follow her. "Oh…," The barmaid turned around, giving Cloud a slight smirk. "Don't forget about your punishment." With a big smile later, Tifa sway her voluptuous hips around and resumed her path to the downstairs, left the Chocobo-haired Cloud startled and lost in thoughts.

Whatever punishment Tifa may gave to him, he knew it would be so damn nice!

**A/N: **I really like the idea of this story, but I'm not such a good writer to describe it into the words. Maybe a little bit OOC, but I call it "the other side of Cloud and Tifa."

Enjoy xoxo


End file.
